Mistery Games
by Debby Jongong
Summary: Kalung, Kotak Musik, Sisir, Cermin, Panah, Gelas, Mawar Hitam, Pisau, Batu Kristal, Gaun, Bingkai Foto, dan Cincin. Mereka menemukannya, terlanjur menyimpannya. Maka mereka lah yang terpilih dalam permainan ini (KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin/EXO/GS/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Mistery Games**

By

Debby Jongong

Maincasts : Kai x Kyungsoo

Supportcasts : All EXO members (ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin)

Genre : Horror & Mistery

Rate : T Semi M

Sumarry : Kalung, Kotak Musik, Sisir, Cermin, Panah, Gelas, Mawar Hitam, Pisau, Batu Kristal, Gaun, Bingkai Foto, dan Cincin. Mereka menemukannya, terlanjur menyimpannya. Maka mereka lah yang terpilih dalam permainan ini

**DO NOT BASH!**

**DO NOT COPY!**

**WARNING!**

**Typos, GS for Uke, OOC, Crime Inside**

**This Story is Mine**

**But The Casts arent**

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

Happy Reading~~

Suasana penginapan itu agak menyeramkan meski begitu Kai tetap memilihnya. Ya, Ia dan 11 temannya mengadakan acara liburan ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian dan kebisingan kota Seoul. Tepatnya di pegunungan Taebaek, Kyeongsang Utara. Mungkin Kai tak berpikir panjang memilih daerah itu karna memang tempatnya begitu menawan dan cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

"bagaimana? Baguskan ide ku?"

"tapi Kai, kau tahu tidak? Tempat itu angker"

Kai menatap Sehun yang ada di depannya, mereka sedang berada di penginapan yang akan mereka sewa minggu depan. Yah, jaraknya cukup dekat dengan pegunungan itu. Tapi yang membuat aneh di sini adalah kenapa hanya ada satu bangunan saja di tempat ini, di kaki gunung itu.

"hehhh.. kau percaya dengan itu albino?"

"tentu saja, Luhan noona yang bercerita, mana mungkin aku tidak percaya"

Sekali lagi itu membuat Kai ingin muntah, temannya yang satu ini berkepribadian aneh. Kadang sangat menentang hal-hal berbau mistis tapi terkadang malah sebaliknya. Menyedihkan.

"terserah kau albino"

"eum.. siapa saja yang kau ajak?"

"mata bulat, cerewet, tiang listrik, rusa kecilmu, canadian, panda, kotak, bakpao, si duo angel"

"sebentar-sebentar. Ah aku perlu mengingatnya"

Sehun memegang kepalanya, mencoba berpikir dan itu membuat Kai menggeram frustasi. Dasar albino bodoh, batinnya

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun noona, Chanyeol Hyung, Luhan noona Kris Hyung, Tao noona, Chen Hyung, Xiumin noona, Suho hyung, Lay noona"

Sehun mendongak dan menganga hebat. Yang Ia dengar dari Kai seperti lirik Rap seorang Eminem. Sungguh membingungkan. Dan lagi-lagi Kai emosi mendapati teman bodohnya itu. Hah! Sehun-ah! Kau itu tampan, tapi kenapa seperti ini...

Karna kesal Kai memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke dalam. Ada setidaknya 6 kamar di sini. 2 di lantai dua, dan 4 di bawah. Satu ruang tengah, lengkap dengan telivisi versi lama, sofa panjang berwarna hitam dan meja kayu berwarna senada.

_'kenapa hitam?' _ Kai heran dengan properti rumah ini, tapi Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan malah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah belakang tangga. Ternyata di sana ada pintu yang sedikit usang seperti habis digores benda tajam. Kai membuka pintu itu cepat. _'dapur' _batinnya lagi.

Sehun yang menemukan jawaban atas kebingungannya, akhirnya Ia berlari ke dalam rumah itu dan meneriaki nama Kai

"Kai! Kai! Ya! Aku mengerti maksudmu, eodiya?"

Yang dipanggil tak menyahut, Sehun sedang sendiri, gawat. Ia akan merasa sangat takut jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia berlari menuju tangga dan dengan langkah besar Ia menaiki tangga itu

"sepertinya albino itu memanggilku"

Kai keluar dari dapur dan mencari-cari sosok Sehun

"albino kau di mana? Ayo cepat kemari, aku di ruang tengah"

Tak ada sahutan. Kai sedikit khawatir, apa mungkin tadi bukan Sehun yang memanggilnya. Ia berlari ke arah pintu utama dan mendapati Sehun ada di sana sedang memandangi jari-jari tangannya

"Hun! Tadi kau ke dalam?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai. Yang ditatap malah panik

"yayaya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa berdarah?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng, melihat tangannya lagi. Ada banyak sekali darah di bagian sikunya. Tapi anehnya Sehun tak berteriak seperti biasanya saat Ia terluka

"lebih baik kita pulang, hari semakin sore. Kita ke apotik di Kota nanti"

Mereka akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Kai sedikit heran kenapa Sehun bisa terluka, apa dia jatuh? Tersandung? Atau menggigitnya? Ah sepertinya yang terakhir itu mustahil

Mobil sport hitam yang dipakai Kai tadi sudah memasuki kawasan gangnam, yah rumah mereka memang tak begitu jauh. Hanya terpisah beberapa rumah saja

"obati lukamu itu, besok aku akan menjemputmu jika kau tak membawa mobil"

"baiklah. Terima kasih"

Kai mengernyit, apa? Seorang Oh Sehun, yang bodoh dan sangat lambat mencerna kata-kata, dia mengucapkan terima kasih? Apa dia kemasukan roh atau semacamnya? Kai menggelegkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran itu. Ia menatap Sehun yang keluar dari mobilnya, lama berdiam di depan gerbang. Akhirnya Sehun masuk tanpa memanggil-manggil satpamnya

"ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa Ia sedang berada di masa warasnya? Aneh sekali"

Sadar Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Kai memutuskan pulang. Hari ini dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat

**_-Mistery Games-_**

Hari ini, rutinitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa kembali berjalan. Cuaca sedikit mendung dan udara semakin dingin. Sepertinya akan ada badai hari ini. Ramalan cuaca terdengar jelas dari radio di mobil Kai. Rancananya Ia menjemput Sehun, mengingat temannya itu terluka kemarin

Kai kembali dikejutkan dengan perubahan Sehun kali ini. Tak biasanya anak itu memakai jaket. Apa Ia sakit?

"bukankah kau membenci jaket?"

"benarkah?"

Sehun menyadari raut wajah Kai yang berubah, Ia berdehem

"maksudku, sekarang kan mendung, kemungkinan hujan. Jadi ya.."

"antisipasi, benar juga. Tapi Hun, kau benar-benar aneh kali ini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tidak. Aku baik"

Kai mengangguk, mencoba fokus denga jalanan Seoul yang semakin lama semakin padat. Mereka menuju kampus mereka dalam diam

"Kai!"

"annyeong baby"

Yang Kai panggil 'babyn' adalah kekasihnya. Yeoja bermata bulat,dengan surai hitam sepinggang, kulit yang begitu kontras dengan Kai, dan senyumnya yang begitu menarik karna love shape bibirnya begitu tercetak jelas

"eh? Sehun?"

Yeoja beramata bulat itu heran, kenapa Sehun memakai jaket, padahal Ia tahu Sehun tak pernah menyukai keringat

"selamat pagi"

"ehm.. selamat pagi"

Sehun mendahului Kai dan melewati yeoja itu dengan wajah datarnya

"kenapa Sehun begitu tenang Kai?"

"aku tidak tahu, aneh sekali anak itu"

Yeoja itu Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo yang menjalin hubungan dengan Kai atau nama aslinya Kim Jongin sejak di SHS tepatnya 3 tahun lalu. Mereka memutuskan kembali ke kelas masing-masing mengingat berada di jurusan berbeda.

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, beberapa masih ada yang berada di kelas, beberapa lagi memilih pulang karna kelasnya sudah berakhir. Kecuali 12 orang yang masih berada di kantin kampus, seperti biasa, mereka akan berkumpul menghabiskan waktu di kantin untuk bertemu dan membicarakan beberap hal dengan santai

"kau tahu? Sehun hari ini benar-benar berubah"

"ya, seingatku dia tak pernah berhenti bicara tapi kali ini, daebak! dia diam"

"Kai, Sehunniku kenapa?"

"sudahlah noona, dia tak apa. Mungkin sedang dalam mood tidak baik makanya dia diam"

Luhan melihat perubahan kekasihnya itu dengan kecewa. Yang muncul di kepala Luhan, Ia takut Sehun bosan dengannya karna Ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya mengingat Ia berada di semester akhir

"eonni, tenanglah Sehun tak apa"

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan begitupun yang lain, memberi semangat denga perasaan yang tulus

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Sehun ada di belakang gedung jurusannya, Ia tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Ia bersandar pada dinding dengan menutup matanya. Ia mencoba tenang, tenang, dan tenang... tapi Ia tak bisa. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang menghampirinya, Sehun tahu itu siapa, orang itu semakin dekat dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun

"Hunni.. kenapa kau di sini? Yang lain menunggu di kantin"

"pergilah duluan noona, aku sedang ada urusan"

"kau marah padaku?"

Sehun mengernyit, tidak Ia tak merasa marah pada Luhan, Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang semakin mendung. Ia mencoba tenang lagi, tenang..

"Sehun-ah, jika kau marah, kumohon jangan diam. Katakan ada apa?"

"aku tidak marah"

"lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Tak seperti biasanya hah!"

Luhan mulai frustasi dan menggeram kesal, melihat ekspresi Sehun yang tak kunjung berubah itu

Di sisi lain, Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan dan Sehun. Sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka tak kembali, mereka khawatir, takut-takut pasangan itu bertengkar. Biasanya Luhan akan melakukan hal-hal di luar batas jika Sehun mendiami. Pernah sekali Luhan mengancam akan loncat dari balkon kamarnya karna Sehun tak menemaninya ke perpustakaan, dan mendiami yeoja itu selama seminggu. Benar-benar pasangan gila

"Kai, aku lelah, biar saja mereka ya?"

Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tautan tangan yang enggan dilepas, Kai mengecup bibir peach kekasihnya itu

"baiklah-baiklah..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan memalngkan wajah ke arah belakang. Matanya bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang sedang mencumbu seorang perempuan. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kai. Tapi, rasanya Ia tahu namja itu.

"eum.. bukankah itu Sehun?"

"di mana?"

"belakang, di dekat gudang kedua"

Langsung saja Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah dua orang yang saling memagut kasar bibir masing-masing. Keduanya terengah-engah melepas tautan itu. Dan Kai mengernyit, kenapa mata Sehun terbuka dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoonya?

**_-Mistery Games-_**

Kai masih memikirkan hal ini, mereka sudah kembali ke kantin. Dan menemukan teman-teman mereka menunggu dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan mengarahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di pundak Baekhyun

"kenapa dia Kai?"

"molla, tadi kita sempat melihat Sehun dan Luhan di dekat gudang kedua gedung pertama, mereka berciuman, dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba diam"

"benar Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menegakkan badannya lagi. Ia menyambar jus jeruk milik Chen yang ada di depannya dan meneguknya hingga habis

"ya! Baby, kau bisa tersedak eoh!"

Dengan khawatir Kai memilih duduk di dekat kekasihnya. Kyungsoo memelas dan memeluk Kai erat dari samping

"ada apa baby?"

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai, dan Kai merasakan basah. Ya, Kyungsoo menangis

"kenapa kau menangis Soo? Katakan jebal.. kau membuatku khawatir sayang.."

Kai mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo selembut mungkin, menenangkan

"aku takut Kai..."

"tenang ada aku di sini, kau takut apa?"

"tadi Sehun menatapku, sepertinya dia bukan Sehun, atau entahlah"

Semuanya menghentikan kesibukannya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo, memang dari mereka semua, Kyungsoo mampu melihatnya, melihat dunia yang ada di luar dunia mereka. Tapi kenapa? Ketika Ia melihat Sehun tadi, Ia merasa penglihatannya seakan melihat dua objek di sana. Ia melihat Sehun sekaligus orang yang berbeda

"apa yang kau lihat Soo? Katakan, gwaenchana"

"a-a-aku melihat..."

Dan saat Kyungsoo akan menjawabnya, matanya bertemu dengan benda yang ada di leher Sehun, sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk pijaran berwarna hitam. Ia tertegun ketika matanya memperhatikan Sehun. Benar, yang ada di depannya bukanlah Sehun. Tanpa Ia sadari, Sehun melihat gerak-gerik yeoja itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu

**_-Mistery Games-_**

**TBC**

**Ne! Saranghaja!**

**Hai hai readers! Im back with new story here**

**Hope you like it**

**Kkkkkkkkkk**

Juseyooooo...

De balik lagi nih, dengan fict Horror hahahaha

Gegara keseringan nonton film Horror di kelas bersama teman-teman, akhirnya muncullah ide fanfict ini. Yah, walo hanya segitu, De berharap readers suka yaaa?

Eumm untuk **_Who's That Girl _** sama **_ 11063014 _**... De HIATUS dulu, yah kira-kira sampek Ujian Akhir Semester selesai dan De janji bakal lanjutin. Mianhaeyoo readers!

Eum ada yang mau ngasih pendapat nggak? Nih FF dilanjut dengan lebih kepada pembunuhan atau Cuma Horror biasa?! **REVIEW ** yaaaaaaaaa, jebal!

Oke De undur diri dulu.. sebelum itu ciyeee ** real_pcy **posted a pict with his Baekhyunnie. LAGI hahahahahha bahagia dong sbagai ChanBaek Shipper!

**~REVIEW JUSEYO!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistery Games**

By

Debby Jongong

Maincasts : Kai x Kyungsoo

Supportcasts : All EXO members (ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin)

Genre : Horror & Mistery

Rate : T Semi M

Sumarry : Kalung, Kotak Musik, Sisir, Cermin, Panah, Gelas, Mawar Hitam, Pisau, Batu Kristal, Gaun, Bingkai Foto, dan Cincin. Mereka menemukannya, terlanjur menyimpannya. Maka mereka lah yang terpilih dalam permainan ini

**DO NOT BASH!**

**DO NOT COPY!**

**WARNING!**

**Typos, GS for Uke, OOC, Crime Inside**

**This Story is Mine**

**But The Casts arent**

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

Happy Reading~~

**_-Previous Chapter-_**

**_"_****_ada apa baby?"_**

**_Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai, dan Kai merasakan basah. Ya, Kyungsoo menangis_**

**_"_****_kenapa kau menangis Soo? Katakan jebal.. kau membuatku khawatir sayang.."_**

**_Kai mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo selembut mungkin, menenangkan_**

**_"_****_aku takut Kai..."_**

**_"_****_tenang ada aku di sini, kau takut apa?"_**

**_"_****_tadi Sehun menatapku, sepertinya dia bukan Sehun, atau entahlah"_**

**_Semuanya menghentikan kesibukannya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo, memang dari mereka semua, Kyungsoo mampu melihatnya, melihat dunia yang ada di luar dunia mereka. Tapi kenapa? Ketika Ia melihat Sehun tadi, Ia merasa penglihatannya seakan melihat dua objek di sana. Ia melihat Sehun sekaligus orang yang berbeda_**

**_"_****_apa yang kau lihat Soo? Katakan, gwaenchana"_**

**_"_****_a-a-aku melihat..."_**

**_Dan saat Kyungsoo akan menjawabnya, matanya bertemu dengan benda yang ada di leher Sehun, sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk pijaran berwarna hitam. Ia tertegun ketika matanya memperhatikan Sehun. Benar, yang ada di depannya bukanlah Sehun. Tanpa Ia sadari, Sehun melihat gerak-gerik yeoja itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu_**

**_-Mistery Games-_**

Semenjak tahu Sehun semakin aneh dengan perubahan mendadaknya, membuat teman-temannya sedikit enggan mendekatinya lagi, tak terkecuali kekasihnya, Luhan

"Sehun tidak datang lagi. Aku sudah ke rumahnya tadi, salah satu maidnya bilang dia tidak pulang 3 hari ini"

Sontak semua terkejut mendengar itu, bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak pulang, mereka tahu Sehun suka bepergian tapi tak pernah sekalipun Ia bepergian seperti ini, tak pamit atau sekedar memberi tahu teman-temannya

"aku khawatir"

"tenang eonni, kita akan cari Sehun bersama-sama kalau dia tidak pulang nanti malam"

"benar noona, kita semua akan mencarinya"

Luhan semakin merasa takut kehilangan kekasihnya yang selam hampir 3 tahun ini bersamanya. Walau sangat menyebalkan, kekanakan, Ia mencintai Sehun. Dan tak akan pernah Ia bisa mengingkarinya

"terima kasih"

Mereka tak sadar, Sehun sedari tadi berada di dekat pintu kantin, memandangi kumpulan itu lekat. Ia menyeringai sangat menakutkan, tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat Sehun begitu, mungkinkah Ia memiliki rencana lain? Ataukah ini hanya main-main?

"kalian mencariku?"

"yak! Albino! Kenapa kau tak masuk dua hari ini hah! Lihatlah yeojamu menangis terus!"

Suara Baekhyun menggema di seluruh sudut kantin, membuat beberapa orang menutup telinganya. Pantas saja, Kai memanggilnya 'cerewet', julukan itu benar-benar cocok untuknya

"Baekkie, jangan marah-marah, liha-"

"diam kau yoda! Aku sedang kesal dengan anak satu ini, jangan membuatku tambah naik darah"

"hat...lah.."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya rapat memilih diam sambil memandangi Chen yang memberinya ejekan tanpa suara

"CHEN! Jangan tertawa! Kau mau wajahmu ku giling hah?!"

Dan tak ada yang berani membantah seorang Baekhyun di sini. Ia benar-benar yeoja galak. Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya

"jelaskan pada kami, kau ke-ma-na?"

"aku hanya jalan-jalan sedikit, mencari udara segar di suatu tempat"

"jalan-jalan? Kau bodoh Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun berlari meninggal teman-temannya. Tao yang paling polos di antara mereka, langsung saja berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun

"KAU! Mati kau Oh Sehun, Baekhyun eonni murka padamu"

Yang ditunjuk malah terkekeh mendengarnya, dan membuat Kris di sana menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah. Ia menarik napas lalu maju ke hadapan Sehun

"sebagai yang paling tua di antara kalian. Sehun, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga kelakuanmu yang membuat kami heran, dan lihatlah kekasihmu itu. Ia menangis"

"apa peduliku? Dia menangis karna keinginannya"

"SEHUN!"

Kali ini Chanyeol bersuara, dan siap melayangkan pukulannya. Tapi karna Luhan berdiri menghalanginya, Ia hanya menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya itu

"lihat, bahkan Luhan noona melindungimu. Urus saja masalah kalian, aku tidak akan mencampurinya"

"bagus"

Chanyeol berjalan begitu cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berada di sana dengan suasana begitu tegang

"Sehun kau harus bertanggungjawab atas kekacauan ini"

"haruskah nona Do?"

"aku tak mengerti siapa kau sebenarnya, yang aku yakin kau bukan Sehun kami"

Sehun kembali menyeringai dan melenggang pergi, semenatara Luhan terus terisak di pelukan Lay dan Xiumin. Kai yang ada di samping Kyungsoo mulai gelisah

**_-Mistery Games-_**

Chanyeol berlari mencari kekasihnya, sejak tadi siang, sejak pertengkaran itu, Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun di mana. Mengingat kelasnya hari ini baru selesai tepat pukul 8 malam. Chanyeol mengelilingi gedung sastra tapi Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun juga. Sedikit merinding, Chanyeol menguatkan hatinya untuk terus mencari Baekhyun. Tinggal satu lantai lagi, pikirnya.

"hah, ternyata kalau sendirian lebih cepat melelahkan"

Chanyeol terus menaiki tangga dengan sangat terburu-buru, mungkin kelas Baekhyun belum selesai. Ia tahu Baekhyun akan pulang bersamanya, dan hari ini memang Chanyeol selesai lebih awal. Ia mendapati kelas Baekhyun masih terang, meskipun lorongnya sudah gelap. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, dan sedikit lagi Ia sampai, namun...

_"__berhenti..."_

Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencari-cari sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. Tapi tak ada apapun di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan lagi. Benar saja, kelas Baekhyun belum selesai, Ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol sedikit haus, Ia memutuskan kembali ke bawah, ketika menuruni tangga Ia mengirim pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya itu.

_To : My Bunny_

_Love, aku akan menunggu mu di luar oke? Aku haus, semangat ^.^_

Chanyeol sudah berada di luar gedung sastra, dan berjalan menuju parkiran, tak sengaja Ia melihat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di kantin sebelah parkiran itu. Mereka melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol menghampiri mereka, tapi karna getaran di sakunya Ia berhenti

_From : My Bunny_

_Aku sedang di kantin bersama yang lain, tadi aku sudah mengirimimu pesan chagiya __J_

Desiran aneh itu tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, Ia menscroll pesannya lagi. Memang benar di sana tertera pesan dari kekasihnya, 10 minutes ago. Keringat dingin Chanyeol menetes, membasahi wajahnya. Jika Baekhyun ada bersama teman-temannya, lalu yang Chanyeol lihat tadi siapa? Tidak mungkin ketika Chanyeol turun, Baekhyun...

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Ia berlari menuju gerombolan teman-temannya dan Ia membelalak, Baekhyun di sana, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo

"Baek, kelasmu, bukankah belum selesai?"

"kelasku berakhir sejam sebelum kelasmu Yeol, jadi aku di sini sekarang. Maaf baru mengirimimu pesan, tadi ponselku mati"

"a-a-apa?"

Kyungsoo yang melihat gelagat aneh Chanyeol, Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Kai yang berada di dekat Suho

"ada apa Soo?"

"eh-ehm, Chanyeol-ah, kau tak apa?"

"tidak, tidak, aku tidak baik. Tadi aku ke kelas Baekhyun, baru beberapa menit, t-tapi, aku..."

Napas Chanyeol tercekat ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata seseorang di sebelah Luhan

"kenapa chagiya? Gwaenchana?"

Baekhyun yang khawatir menuntun Chanyeol duduk bersamanya, Ia menyodorkan minumannya, dan Chanyeol meneguknya kasar

"kau melihatnya Yeol?"

"y-ya, Kyungsoo"

Seakan mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengangguk

"kelas Baekhyun masih berlangsung, dan Baekhyun melihatku tadi"

"tapi aku daritadi ada di sini Yeol"

"tenanglah Baek, kau tak akan kenapa-kenapa, ini bukan dongeng tentang phentom"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun

"ck, jika mulut mu bisa diam. Diamlah Sehun!"

Kris yang berada di sana sudah kehabisan sabarnya, Ia menegaskan rahangnya dan menantang tatapan tajam Sehun. Kris memilih pergi dari kantin itu yang disusul Tao yang sedang meneriaki nama kekasihnya itu.

Memang beberapa cerita yang membuat orang-orang bergidik ketakutan sudah menyebar luas. Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa itu benar atau hanya desas-desus biasa. Entahlah. Melihat apa yang Chanyeol alami sepertinya ada sedikit perasaan untuk percaya pada hal itu, namun tetap saja hati mereka memilih menyangkalnya.

Detik demi detik di jam tangan Kai mulai membawa arah jarum jam menuju angka yang semakin tinggi posisinya. Suasana yang menyelimuti mereka masih sangat tegang, mengingat Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap begitu aneh, tapi diantara mereka, hanya ada seorang saja yang tahu betul Sehun kenapa..

"lebih baik sekrang kita pulang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chen, begitupula semuanya. Sehun lagi-lagi berulah dengan mendengus

"apa ada masalah Oh Sehun?"

"berhentilah berpura-pura"

**_-Mistery Games-_**

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, sejak kejadian aneh itu, Ia tak berhenti gemetar. Baekhyun juga merasa bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Apa benar dengan cerita yang Ia dengar tadi?

"Yeol, gwaenchana?"

"aku tidak tahu Baek, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang saat ini terjadi padamu. Aku... aku merasa.. sesuatu yang buruk"

"Yeol.."

"kau harus selalu berada di dekatku, jangan pernah sekali saja kau jauh. Arasseo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke lengan Chanyeol. Mereka menuju mobil Chanyeol. Sesuatu terjadi lagi, manik mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi. Seorang perempuan mirip dengan kekasihnya, dari arah jendela kelas Baekhyun di gedung yang sama dengan tadi. Ia memilih mengabaikan dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya membuat Baekhyun semakin mempererat pegangannya

Mobil Chanyeol sudah menjauh dari kampus mereka, hanya saja di kantin itu masih ada Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun dan Kai. Memang tak lama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi, Chen dan Xiumin menyusul untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing

"apa kalian akan tetap di sini?"

"sekarang certiakan ada apa dengan semua ini Sehun!"

"apa yang harus aku ceritakan Suho hyung, aku hanya disuruh melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"maksudmu apa?"

"kau akan tahu Kyungsoo, nanti.."

"CUKUP!"

Terdengar suara gebrakan di kantin itu, Kyungsoo melihat Kai mengepalkan tangannya setelah berhasil memukul meja itu dengan keras

"Soo, kita pulang"

"K-Kai.. t-tapi..."

Belum sempat berucap lagi tangan Kyungsoo ditarik Kai, dan membuat Suho mengelus rambut Lay, karena kekasihnya tadi sempat terkejut

"Sehun, sepertinya kau harus memperbaiki ketegangan ini. Aku dan Lay akan pulang. Jaga kekasihmu"

"Lu jie, aku pulang, segera lah pulang. Sehun jaga Luhan jie"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat punggung Lay yang mulai menjauh bersamaan dengan Suho. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, Ia membelalak, di dekat telinga kekasihnya itu ada darah segar mengalir

"Sehun! Ya ampun! Darah!"

Segera Luhan mengacak tasnya dan mengambil berlembar-lembar tisu, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah darah itu. Dan mulai membersihkannya

_'__sial' _batin Sehun

**_-Mistery Games-_**

"Kai-ah, kenapa tadi kau marah?"

"aku hanya muak dengan ulah albino itu baby, tenanglah"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai begitu lekat, Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kai juga berhenti karenanya

"ada apa baby?"

"sebelum Sehun aneh begitu. Kau dan dia pergi ke penginapan kan?"

"ya"

"apa mungkin penyebabnya di sana?"

"tidak mungkin"

"apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

"ya, seperti yang kukatakan, Sehun aku melihatnya ada di depan rumah itu, dia tidak masuk Soo, malah aku yang masuk"

"hah... aku bi..ngung"

Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya karna matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di tangan Kai

"sejak kapan kau memakai cincin Kai?"

"eoh? Ini pemberian seseorang, tapi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak baby. Aku tidak selingkuh"

"benarkah?"

Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memajukan bibirnya, menjelaskan jika Ia benar-benar cemburu. Kai tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir itu. Dan dengan sekali tarik Kai berhasil membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, mulai melumat pelan, mencari-cari sensasi yang selama ini Ia tahu rasanya sangat menggairahkan. Kyungsoo membalasnya, memberi Kai sebuah getaran samar di daerah tengkuknya. Dengan lembut mereka bertautan, cukup lama, dan Kai membuka matanya melepas tautan itu. Melirik sedikit bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya yang merah padam

"saranghae, percayalah aku benar-benar mencintaimu baby"

"hahaha, nado. Aish! Kau membuatku malu"

Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan, dan menggenggam lagi tangan mungil itu, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil dan melenggang pergi

_'__aku hanya ingin melindungimu Soo' _Kai membatin

**_-Mistery Games-_**

**TBC**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai**

**Readersdeul!**

**Ne! Saranghaja!**

**Gimana horornya berasa kagak?**

**Gak kaaaaan?**

**Sumpah deh nih FF abal2 begitu absurd haha**

Juseyoooooo...

Heehehehehe

Weh weh De balik lagi, bosen ya nih De nongol mulu

Duh duh, pas buat nih FF selalu aja gak dapet ide yang bagus, jadi ya beginilah hasilnya. Mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal lama apdetnya soalnya De bakal ujian dulu. Akhir Desember bakal ada lagi kok lanjtunnya, maaf yah yang udah nunggu. De bener2 sibuk ama sekolah huks...

Kyaaaa,,, sekarang nih November, bulan di mana ChanBaek dan KaiSoo bertebaran momentnya, apalagi pcy sering banget posting ama bbh. Padahal bulan2 sebelumnya, De bosen gitu, yang diposting kalo ga selca ama Sehun or video gaje. Kan gak seru gitu. Hahaha. Nah setelah di SM Halloween Party, ChanBaek mulai berselca ria dan bonusnya diposting ama Yeol. Itu rasanya ngeh banget haha. Alay kan?!

Heuuuuuh, okay lets talk about my absurd bestfriend . tiap hari di kelas ya, kerjaannya delulu tentang ChanBaek, ada gak readers yang gitu? Kita BaekYeol shipper, dan menentang BaekYeon , ada yang sama? Kita itu sering nyari-nyari info, atau yah sekedar menilai scandal itu, dan kita berkesimpulan scandal itu FAKE! Tapi bukan dengan alasan karna kita BaekYeol shipper, tapi sebagai orang normal yang masih bisa berpikir. Hauuuh! Readers! Aku benar-benar marah!

**Respon :**

**_Kyunginchity :_**_apa ya? Luhan kali ya yg ngerasukin xD hahaha Iya Si soo temennya dukun, nih udah fast sekali mungkin hehe _

**_Zhea . zhiioott : _**_haduh serem yak?!_

******_Sehunpou : _**_anjirr emang mereka sweet, *kibarkanbenderaKaiSoo anime apaan yak? *pundung ehehehe gimana kalo Sehun yg dibunuh *smirk saya juga .. astaghfirullah!_

**_Baby Kim : _**_hahaha horornya crime, lalu yg dibunuh Kai ya? *aegyo hahahaha horornya gak kuat atau kamu yg gak kuat *apaan? *plak sehun? Dia dibunuh? Apaaa? Tidak! *salahfokus_

**_Byvn88 : _**_berarti ada mati2an ya? Kkkkkk diteror okeh Chen cocok tuh buat jadi teroris, thanks udah nunggu xD_

**_Ayp : _**_siapa yg ngikutin Sehun? Aku ya? Or Kamu? Eummm lihat aja nanti dah apakah ada yg terbunuh atau tidak..._

**_ChanBaek98 : _**_ini dilanjut, silahkan penasaran lagi xD_

**_Ccdtksexoot12 : _**_woaaah knp teriak?! Nih udah dilanjut huwaa huwaaa sumpah si Sehun gapapa, huwaaa ini tbc nya nongol lagi huwaa TT TT tq eaaaa_

**_Cbcbcb : _**_aku udah bosen baca review mu wahai SanSaengi, udah manggil De lagi, tak sopan ! ish ish ish... pembunuhan? Kamu korbannya ya? Dasar anaknya ChanBaek, yadong!_

Sudahlah, memang ini waktunya De undur diri dulu hhhehehehe xD

Bye Bye... Wo Ai Ni! Saranghae yeorobun!

**~REVIEW JUSEYO~**


End file.
